Melancholy Interlude
by extinctgem79
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta share a moment. Warning: Lemon content


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money from this.

Melancholy Interlude

Bulma leaned against the rail of the gazebo, staring out over the dark grounds of Capsule Corp. The cool night air felt good, winter would be coming soon, and the breeze carried the crisp smell of autumn leaves. It was so peaceful in the predawn hours; it was hard to believe anything bad could happen. She sighed and looked up into the sky, staring at the stars. Maybe it wouldn't happen. How did they know they could trust that messenger from the future? Sure, Goku seemed to trust him, but then Goku tended to trust everyone. She just wished there was something she could do to help, she hated to feel so useless.

Yamcha had left a few weeks ago. He had said it was to train, alone, but they both knew that wasn't true, that there was more to it than that. It was Vegeta, and Bulma's attitude towards him after the explosion. She couldn't understand it herself. There was just something about him at that time, something desperate and alone, something she understood all too well. Of course, that hadn't lasted very long, he was back to his old arrogant asshole self in no time.

She hated to admit it, but she found herself missing Yamcha. Sure, they'd had their problems, and probably never would have a future together as couple, but it was the friendship part that she needed now. That part would never change, no matter what happened, she was sure that there would always be some level of friendship between them. She just felt so alone.

There was something wrong, she realized, and whatever it was had happened so fast that she couldn't figure out what it was. She tried to control the panic that threatened to overtake her, and realized it was the sudden quiet. The steady hum of the gravity room had stopped. It was strange to hear the quiet without a preceding explosion. While that was a good thing, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. If there had been an explosion, something would be broken, which would mean endless hours of work. Not only would that give her something to do, but she would also have a reason to fight with Vegeta. It was pathetic, she knew, but the anger was a release for the empty, lonely feeling inside.

She sighed and stared up at the night sky. How long would it be before the peace ended, she wondered. A streak of light caught her attention, and she closed her eyes to wish on the shooting star. What to wish for, she wondered, there were so many things…

"They're not going to fall from the sky, you know." An amused voice whispered in her ear.

She shrieked, and spun around to slap Vegeta, "Asshole!" she cried.

He smirked and stepped away from her, wiping the sweat from his face with the towel he had draped around his neck.

Her first instinct was to hurl an insulting comment at him, but what he said was too curious for her just to let go, "Who isn't going to drop from the sky?"

"Those dreaded androids." He sneered, "That is why you are out here, or are you mooning over that weakling human again?"

"I…" she began, but realized there was no point in telling him anything, and she was not in the mood to argue, "Sure, something like that." She turned away, and stared at the sky again.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Why?" she couldn't help, but tease, "Will you protect me?"

He snorted, "No, but I will defeat the androids. If your life is spared in the process, so be it."

"Oh, stop!" she gasped, clutching her heart, "I might think you actually care!" she rolled her eyes.

"Conversations with you are pointless." He turned to walk away.

"Why? Because I won't bow to your greatness?" she asked, sarcastically.

He turned and stared at her. His face was angry, but she could swear she saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Did you ever think that there is no way to change the future?" she asked, softly.

He waved his hand at her in a dismissing gesture, "You think too much."

"And you don't think at all!" she snapped, "What if all of this happened before, and this is what caused the future we were warned about?"

"We were supposed to have been ill prepared. I will not allow that."

"Is that supposed to make me feel safe?"

"It's simply a statement." He shrugged, "Your feelings about it are irrelevant."

She turned away to hide her smile, she hadn't expected anything less from him. There were so many stars, she noticed. "It goes on forever, doesn't it?"

"What are you babbling about now?" Vegeta snapped, though his voice was more curious than annoyed.

"The universe, the stars. It goes on forever, doesn't it? Makes you feel small and alone." She muttered more to herself, "Of course, I don't suppose you would ever feel that way, would you?"

Wordlessly, he moved behind her and raised his arm, pointing to an area in the night sky.

Confused, Bulma tried to see what he was pointing at, but could see nothing exceptional in the night sky, "What? I don't see anything."

"My home." He said quietly.

She moved closer, as though to get a better look at what he was pointing at, but she knew it was futile. Instead, she reached up and covered his hand with hers, gently entwining her fingers with his. She pulled his arm around her waist, still holding his hand, and leaned against him. "Sorry, that was thoughtless of me." She whispered.

Vegeta didn't answer, too surprised by her actions to think of anything to say. The feel of her body pressed against his was the only thing he could focus on. He'd imagined what it would feel like many times in the past year, but the reality of actually having the chance to find out was almost too much for him. Almost on it's own, his arm tightened around her waist and pulled her tighter against him.

Bulma's breath caught in her throat, and her heart beat faster. She had meant her actions to be comforting, but quickly realized she wanted more. The feel of his hard chest pressed against her back, his arousal pressing into her buttocks, started the familiar burn in the pit of her stomach, quickly spreading it's way down. He brushed the hair away from her neck, his fingers barely touching her skin, sending shivers down her spine. His lips were quick to follow, just as softly. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, exposing more of her neck. The smooth curve of her white neck teased him, and he wanted to see more of her. His lips trailed down her neck, as his free hand tugged the tie of her robe loose.

She gasped as the warmth of the robe was removed from her body, but the warmth of his hand quickly replaced it. Trailing up her belly until it found one of her breasts, cupping it with his hand, twirling his thumb around her already hardened nipple. She moaned with pleasure, arching her back and grinding her buttocks into his erection. He moved the hand at her waist to her hip, trailing it up her inner thigh until he was able to slide it between her legs and rub her through her panties. It was too much for her, and she twisted her head around until she could catch his earlobe in her mouth, flicking her tongue around the edge until she caught it in her teeth and gently nipped it. He growled against her neck, and pushed her away enough to pull the robe down her arms and throw it aside. Turning her towards him, he pulled the oversized tee shirt over her head, and threw it to join her robe. She looked into his eyes as they swept over her near naked body. The half-lidded desire in them was more powerful than any touch could have been, and she quickly closed the little space between their bodies. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers burying themselves in his hair, as she pulled his mouth to hers.

He kissed her hungrily, desperately, his tongue finding hers, his hands running down her back, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped one of her long legs around his waist, pulling his hips to hers, rubbing herself against his throbbing erection. He moaned into her mouth and broke the kiss. His mouth attacked her neck, kissing, licking, nipping, making his way down to her breasts. She clutched his upper arms, feeling the steel of his muscles under his warm skin. His mouth found her breast, his tongue teasing her nipple. She gasped at the sudden rush of desire, and plunged her hand down his shorts, closing her fingers around his manhood, gently rubbing the tip with her thumb. The gesture proved too much for him, and he impatiently tore his clothes off before ripping her panties from her in one quick motion. He grabbed her hips and lifted her to the low railing of the gazebo. She released him, and wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for him to enter her. Instead she felt him teasing her, rubbing his tip just on the edge of her entrance. She opened her eyes, about to protest, and saw him looking into her face. His eyes captured hers, and he suddenly thrust into her. She gasped, arching her back in pleasure, but he caught her chin and forced her to look into his eyes as he slowly moved within her.

The intensity of his eyes shocked her. The emotions within them were overpowering, and with surprise she realized she could understand them. She locked her legs tighter around his waist pulling him closer, meeting his thrusts, and urging him to go faster. The thin thread of control he held snapped, and he threw his head back with a howl and began to thrust harder. She tightened her grip on him, digging her nails into his shoulders, feeling herself moving closer and closer to the edge. Her climax hit her with such force; she could do nothing but voice a scream of pleasure, her nails breaking the skin on his shoulders. He could hold on no longer, and roared as he spilled his seed into her, squeezing her tightly against him.

Silenced followed their echoed cries, broken only by the sound of their ragged breathing. They remained unmoving, his face buried in the crook of her neck, her forehead against his shoulder, until their breathing had slowed. Wordlessly, Vegeta pulled away, setting her on her feet. He handed her clothes to her, before turning away to find his own.

Bulma tied her robe, watching his back, as he pulled his clothes on. She wasn't sure if she should speak or not. Everything had happened so fast and been so unexpected, she wasn't sure of what to do. Vegeta turned to her with a smirk on his lips, and she tensed waiting for an insult.

"So, did the night air clear your head?" he asked a glint of amusement in his eyes.

She tried hard to hide her smile, "Yes, I think it did. Maybe I will have to come out here more often."

His eyes swept over her as he passed her, heading toward the house. His hand suddenly shot out and slapped her backside, none too gently. "That would be a good idea." He trailed his hand around her hip as he left the gazebo.

She leaned against the rail and watched him walk to the house, never once turning back. "What an asshole." She muttered, but the smile on her face softened her words. She glanced at the ruined panties in her hand and decided that maybe tomorrow night she wouldn't bother with another pair.


End file.
